Deeper Below
by Ina Sama
Summary: He left her half of a year ago.  Will she move on or dwell?  Will he come back?  This is the sequel to Under the Surface.  Read that first or you'll be utterly confused!  LOC.  Rated for later chapters.
1. Christmas Eve

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!! Well, how are my readers doing? Nearing Christmas. Let me know what you all get! (If you celebrate Christmas, that is.) I'm not an overly Christian person so don't think that I'm being biased to Kwanzaa and Hanukah! I actually like Hanukah…Well, enough of my holiday ramble. This chapter takes place near Christmas time. I think…**

**Okay, I hope you all liked "Under the Surface" and you should know this is the sequel. You may want to read "Under the Surface" before reading this or you'll be utterly lost. I can tell this will be a long opening ramble…Anyway…**

**Congratulations go to Angel! She won the contest with the title Deeper Below. I would have loved to hear other entries…But nobody else entered. YAY ANGEL! Well, that ends that.**

**Under the Surface:**

**Hikarisoul16: **Aw... sniff, sob After that kind of day, reading this great story is a good  
way to end it. I just came across your story today. I think it's really really  
good.  
I love the lyrics. They really match the story and what's happening. I still  
want to know how they killed Light though... looks dejected L (sorry, I used  
to using 'L') died... sits up But at least Light died first! gets depressed  
again But he died...  
Okay... Just ignore that little part. I think before I actually read about  
L's death in the manga, I got so depressed every single night in a story with  
his death. Even if the ending wasn't as great as this one's and it just said  
something like "L died." I would cry... a lot... But anyhow, this is not about  
me.  
Keep up the good work! Since it is 2:15 in the morning, I will go to sleep  
now and read "Deeper Below" later. 3  
Tori aka Hikarisoul16

**Reply: Okay, this will take a pretty long reply…Now, I'm glad you liked the ending. The death of Light will come later on, in a memory. It's essential to keep these things "Deeper Below" (yay I made a funny!). Now, I really don't mind people saying "L" instead of "Lawliet" because everyone's used to "L," "Ryuzaki," or "Ryuga." I'm also sad and was crying the whole time I wrote in L's death. The exact reason will come up later but watching the second Death Note movie will explain the whole thing! And as for the lyrics, I try! I'll talk to you later.**

**Now, this is when we first meet Hikaru's manager! So, I hope you all enjoy! Oh yeah, I almost forgot…All review replies for "Under the Surface" will be placed here! Enjoy the story!**

**Deeper Below**

**Chapter 1: Christmas Eve**

Hikaru stared out the window, longing to run about in the snow. It was mid-afternoon, snowing, and lonely. It was cold. It had been since…The door opened. Her manager looked her over. "Any scarring?" He asked. Hikaru shook her head. "No, none at all…My body is completely unharmed, Aiiro."

"Good. Now, if only you would lose some weight!"

"I can't do that until I have the child."

"Or you could have an abortion…"

"No, I am not having an abortion."

"If that bastard comes near you, I'm killing him."

"He was my boyfriend…" Hikaru growled hoarsely. Aiiro slapped her hard across the face. "Boyfriend or not, he is not supposed to impregnate a star! You should be going on tour!"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!"

"Hmph." Aiiro slapped her again. He was becoming livid. Hikaru refused to back down. This was her child…_Lawliet's_ child. A doctor walked by. He had obviously heard the commotion and poked his head in. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine," Aiiro said cheerily while Hikaru shook her head furiously.

Aiiro looked at her and saw her shaking her head. He growled in annoyance and slapped her again. The doctor used his pager to contact security. As soon as the guards arrived, they grabbed Aiiro by the arms and dragged him out of the room. He was shouting obscenities all the way to the outside of the building. Hikaru sighed and leaned back as the doctor stepped in. He had black hair, sort of messy but not quite as messy as Lawliet's…

The doctor walked over to a nearby closet and pulled a small packet from one of the shelves. He walked into the bathroom and ran it under hot water. He then pressed it to her cheek. She held it there so he could get some medical tape. The warm compress eased some of the swelling. The doctor hissed slightly, showing that he under stood how much it had probably hurt. "That must not have been too pleasant…" He mumbled. Hikaru nodded slightly. "It wasn't…But I'm used to it."

"I see…"

"I'm Hikaru…"

"I'm Masaru. Well, I have a last name but I don't feel like telling you that information. I feel better to be less formal with the minors in the hospital."

"That's nice. It makes the younger patients sort of relax when they think they're on an equal status and when they don't have to worry about slip-ups. I know that with that man I've been having so much trouble…"

"Is he your legal guardian?"

"He is now…"

"What do you mean?" Masaru pulled a chair up beside her and sat in it. Hikaru sighed. But she felt like she could trust this man… "I came home and my family was dead…Three months ago. I had been living with them for three months after my boyfriend had died. My family was killed by a murderer after Kira was dead…But he died. So I've had to live with Aiiro for a while."

"I am very sorry. My condolences."

"I miss my mother…And my little brother…"

"Well, I'll try to help you out as much as I can."

"Th-thank you, Masaru."

"It's not a problem. I'll talk to a few courts when I get off at seven. Did you know that tonight is a Lunar Eclipse?"

"Yes…"

"This is a special one."

"Really?"

"Yes. 1,000 souls come back to life tonight for a month. Perhaps staying if they can find their beloved. If their beloved haven't moved on, they can stay on the world of the living."

"S-Seriously?"

"Yes. Good luck. I'll drop by after my rounds."

"Thanks…"

"As I said, it's not a problem." Hikaru nodded mutely and Masaru left the room.

* * *

"Are you wallowing in your self-pity again?" 

"Shut up…I have the Death Note…And I couldn't even help him…" Hikaru mumbled in reply to Kiryuu's question. The aforementioned Shinigami drifted over to her with a yawn. "Come now, you can't say you're in the worst situation you've ever been in. It wasn't all steak and apples when you were with 'Ryuzaki.'"

"Are meats and apples all you think about?"

"That and chocolate."

"Like it matters?"

"It does, seriously."

"Fine, fine."

"Welp, here comes your friend."

"Huh?" Just as she was about to ask Kiryuu who it was, Masaru walked in. "Well, Miss, my shift is over. I'll check in with you tomorrow morning."

"Alright…Thank you, Masaru."

Masaru nodded and glanced at Kiryuu silently before walking out. Kiryuu noticed this. "Looks like he can see me."

"Apparently so."

"Creepy thought. Am I too visible? Should I try spooking a patient?"

"NO!" Hikaru whispered. She knew that shouting would draw attention to them…Of course. She sighed and lay back. "Do nothing until I wake up. I'll give you instructions then."

"Okay."

Hikaru rolled over on her side with her back to Kiryuu. She fell asleep and drifted into her dreams of her lover.

* * *

It was just getting dark. Something was around Hikaru's arm. Hikaru delivered a flying kick as she jolted out of her sleep. She looked at the nurse. "Oh…Sorry. You spooked me." 

"I thought that was my job…" Kiryuu muttered. The nurse got up and Hikaru helped her wrap a bandage around her arm before getting back into the bed. "I used to do that to my lover when he'd scare me while I slept."

"Oh…It's quite alright…" The nurse said quietly. She took Hikaru's blood pressure and walked out, rubbing her arm.

Hikaru laughed nervously as she left. She glared at Kiryuu. He looked at her and jumped back. "If looks could kill, I'd be a goner."

"Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"You told me not to do anything!"

"Since when do you listen?!"

"Since it was funny to do so!"

"DAMN YOU!" Their whispered fight had, luckily, drawn no attention. Hikaru sighed and rose, getting into a wheelchair and wheeling herself down the hallway to the room with the largest window. It was the recreation room. She detested this ward, though. It was where the minors went…And everything about the recreation ward was childish. The highlight was the tree in the corner, having been decorated a few days before this.

Hikaru groaned in annoyance, finding that Kiryuu had followed her. He sat back. "Do you believe Masaru?"

"I'm not sure. It's a good chance for me…"

"I see." Kiryuu silenced. He looked out the window at the Lunar Eclipse. Hikaru looked as well, watching the sky get darker and the eclipse form.

* * *

He looked around and sighed. "I'm not even going to have a chance at going back…" 

"Well, explain your situation to the King."

"Good idea…I hope he takes mercy…" He said to his friend. He walked away in the direction of a grand palace. He knew there was little time. He walked to the throne and kneeled before it. "King…Please…Consider me for going back."

"Why should you be considered by your plea?"

"It's not for me. I left a lover…She is young, and I know she won't move on…And she's pregnant with our child. I really do not want her to raise our child alone."

"Hmm…" The King stood, noticing that the man on the floor in front of him was respectful enough to keep from looking at him. He nodded. "Very well, Lawliet. You will go back and you will be able to find your lover."

"Thank you so much…" Lawliet rose to his feet and continued to stare at the floor. The king directed him to the portal. Lawliet looked through and saw Hikaru staring at the Eclipse. He smiled. _I'm coming…_He thought. He stepped through the portal.

* * *

Hikaru sighed as the dawn came. "I knew it…" She said quietly. "It wasn't true…" She wheeled herself down the hallway to her room. She found Masaru there, waiting. He smiled at her. "The courts are trying to contact the detective L to see if we can do anything." As he said that, Hikaru's cell phone rang. Hikaru looked at it nervously before she picked it up. She sighed and answered it. 

"This is L." She stated simply. She listened to the voice on the other end. "We have a child abuse case. You need to investigate it and make sure there's evidence. The victim is—"

"Hikaru Oshida. I am well aware of the case."

"Are you going to investigate?"

"Naturally."

"Thank you, L." They hung up. Hikaru also hung up and found that Masaru was staring at her. She stared back. "Tell nobody."

"I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Good."

"I got you something. I'm sure it's not all that much but…" He took out a small box. "I wanted you to be able to remember your lover…And I think I know who it was…" Hikaru took it and took the paper off without ripping it. She opened the box and saw a silver pendant with L's symbol…

**

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is about Christmas Day. I hope you enjoy it! I wrote this chapter at 6 am on a snow day. So this may not turn out well…But hey, whatever. Ja ne, my readers!**

**Ina Sama**


	2. The Greatest Gift

**A/N: And we're started! I hope we're all doing well and liking the story. I love it when people like my story!!! Here's an ironic thing. In less than 30 days, it will be the year 2008 and guess how many words were in the last chapter. 2008 words! Now, let's move on, shall we?**

**Angel: **Awsome! - Lawliet gets to come back. But why did she say that she was L?  
And why was the victim her?! Gah!! You are truely the queen of evil cliffys!!  
This one sounds like it's going to be good! Love it as always! A perfect 10.

**Reply: Okay, good to hear from you! Hikaru called herself "L" because after Lawliet's death, she took over the title of L. The victim was her because she is only 17!!! Being a minor, child abuse is still very possible to be a victim of.**

**Taishaku Kaiten:** AW!

**Reply: WTF kind of review is that?! . **

**Deeper Below**

**Chapter 2: The Greatest Gift**

Last Time:

Hikaru took it and took the paper off without ripping it. She opened the box and saw a silver pendant with L's symbol…

Now:

Hikaru stared at the pendant long after Masaru left. She sighed and put it back in the box. She put the box in her bag and stared at the sky. She wanted only one thing…That she would never get. It was her first Christmas alone…And she'd always be alone from here on. She went to the recreation room where the kids were opening gifts. She sighed and sat in the corner, watching their gleeful expressions. Without realizing it, Hikaru fell asleep again.

* * *

Lawliet went to his house, then to Hikaru's. Why wasn't she there? With her family…He went to her room and smiled when he found the voice modifier. He turned on her computer and hooked up the voice modifier. He quickly hacked the CPU and contacted the police. "Do you need something, L?"

"Yes. Tell me the location of Hikaru Oshida."

"She is in the local hospital. Yoshimuta National."

"Thank you." He turned off the computer and started walking. It was Christmas day. He had to get her something to make up for leaving her…

**

* * *

Dream Sequence (Hikaru)**

Hikaru sighed and stared out the window of her room. She rested her hand on her round stomach and rubbed her stomach subconsciously. Her mind was on the past…The deep, happy past. She remembered her whole time with Lawliet…

_Lawliet rubbed his cheek where Misa had just kissed him. He had forgotten that Hikaru was in the room and joked, "I think I'm falling in love." _

"_YOU CHEATING BASTARD!!!" Hikaru shouted before delivering Lawliet's flying kick. "TASTE YOUR OWN ATTACK YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!"_

"_HIKARU, IT WAS A JOKE!!!" Lawliet shouted defensively as Hikaru started trying to beat him up. He managed to pin her to the ground and sighed slightly. "Joke…Not serious…" He muttered. Hikaru was panting with fury, exhaustion, and their position. She stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled slight and got up. "Remember…Joke."_

Hikaru sighed, not noticing the person walking into the room until they were right in front of her. She saw him sit in his peculiar way and threw her arms around his neck. Lawliet smiled to himself happily. Hikaru buried her face into his neck and sobbed. "Oh god…Thank you…Please, don't leave me…"

"Merry Christmas. I'm here to stay, Hikaru." He adjusted so that she was close to him and hugged her even closer. "I have a gift for you but I left it on the table for you. I figured you'd crush it if I didn't.

"You were smart."

"Aren't I always? Come on, it's not a dream. Let go before I suffocate!"

"Sorry!" Hikaru let go but refused to move from his arms.

Lawliet slowly got up and held out his hand to her, pulling her from the floor the second she took his hand. He helped her to the bed and retrieved the gift, handing the wrapped box to Hikaru. Hikaru opened the box without ripping the paper, like she had with Masaru's gift. She looked inside and pulled out the plush dog. She hugged it and leaned on Lawliet. "Thank you…" She murmured. Lawliet smiled to himself. He then noticed the dark bruise on her cheek and frowned. He caressed the cheek that had no bruise and whispered into her ear, "What happened?"

"My manager…He wanted me to get an abortion and slapped me when I refused. Then he slapped me for back talking…And then for telling a doctor I was being abused by him."

"You poor little girl…" He mumbled, hugging her close again. He lay back and rubbed her stomach. He smiled when he felt the baby kick.

**End Dream Sequence (Hikaru)**

* * *

Hikaru woke with a start. She sighed when she saw the children. They were all so innocent to the pain and turmoil of the world…She rose and walked silently to her room. Kiryuu followed, floating in the air. He looked around. "You know…Loneliness isn't good for you. You're too used to being with people."

"The one who uses a death note dies in misery…" Hikaru mumbled, lying on the bed. She pulled the blanket over her head, willing sleep to overtake her.

* * *

Lawliet grunted as he thought back on what had happened. He had been so stupid…Why he hadn't looked? He had no clue.

_Lawliet sighed and stared at the ground as he crossed the road. He heard a horn and looked just before a burning pain filled his side. He groaned in agony. He had gotten hit…By a fucking car…_

He couldn't open his eyes. He could hear people shouting. "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE! HE'S BREATHING!" There were shuffling sounds. People were grabbing their cell phones. Lawliet thought, _If this is some sort of joke to the king…It's not funny…_

Sirens entered his sense of hearing. He managed to fist his hand as he heard footfalls. Running. He heard talking. "The nearest hospital is Yoshimuta. See if there's an extra room."

"It's amazing he's still alive…He's lost a lot of blood. Let's get him there quickly!"

"There's a room open for sharing!"

"Good! Let's get going! Left him up onto the stretcher in 3, 2, 1!" L felt himself being placed on a stretcher. He held back a groan.

* * *

Hikaru sighed. She was about to go up the stairs back to her room from the cafeteria. She heard a thud and looked up from the ground to see that a woman had fallen down the stairs. She was crying. "Are you okay?" Hikaru asked while she tried to kneel beside the young woman, who looked at her and shook her head. "I want to die again…"

"Are you one of the 1,000 souls?" The young woman nodded her head. Hikaru sighed. "Are you physically alright?"

"H-Hai…"

"What's wrong?"

"I-I got lost…Please, kill me…"

"According to the legends, you can't die until the month's over…"

"Not that long…" She murmured.

Hikaru sighed. "Come with me to my room."

"O-Okay…" Hikaru rose to her feet with difficulty then pulled the young woman to her feet. As they made their way to Hikaru's room, Hikaru decided to converse with her. "I'm Hikaru. What about you?"

"Roko…"

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks…There's something going on over there…" Roko mumbled. Hikaru looked up to see nurses and doctors crowding her room. She blinked. "What's going on?" She asked one of the doctors that was merely standing by and waiting. The doctor looked at her. "A man was hit by a car and this is the only room the hospital has open. Do you mind?"

"This is my room. Apologies for being here."

"Oh, it is? So you're the pregnant one?" Hikaru heard a ragged cough from in the room and her blood ran cold. Where had she heard that cough before…?

* * *

Lawliet opened his eyes to look at a light blue ceiling. His heart monitor had a steady beep. He closed his eyes and opened them again. He glanced around, finding a curtain drawn around him. He sat up, finding that the majority of his body had a bandage or a splint…He pulled the curtain back and saw that Hikaru was sleeping on the other hospital bed in the room. He smiled and then noticed how big her stomach was.

"Hikaru…" He called softly. In response to his voice, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. She gasped when she saw that it was Lawliet and all of the bandages and splints on him. She walked over to him and murmured, "Ryuuzaki…?"

"I don't mind if you use my real name for a while…"

"It's really you…Lawliet…" Hikaru murmured walking up to him and being very careful to not to harm him any further as she hugged him gently. He hugged her back, careful of both her and himself. He murmured apologies and decided to run his fingers through her hair soothingly. He mumbled, "Something's bugging you…"

"Will you stay? A friend told me that if you find your lover and they hadn't moved on, you could stay…Will you?"

"Of course I will. Your cell phone's ringing."

"Ugh…" She opened it. "This is L."

"I have your little girlfriend. Come to the ninth—"

"My girlfriend is with me."

"…" A dial tone. Why was she getting all of these calls lately…? L looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "'Girlfriend?'" He questioned.

"I took your position as L and I've been getting threats about a girlfriend."

"Oh."

"It becomes an annoyance."

"I can tell." Lawliet went silent. He hugged her closer, ignoring his own pain. He whispered, "I'll take my title back so that you won't stress."

"Alright…"

"Come on. Nap with me."

"Sure…" Hikaru mumbled tiredly. She crawled onto the bed and curled up. Lawliet looked around before lying next to her and hugging her to him. He rested a hand over her stomach and pulled the blanket over them shortly after feeling the baby kick. He fell asleep, Hikaru following him quickly into his sleep land.

**

* * *

A/N: Aww was that cute or what? I love writing these things. But poor them, poor them. I'm in a role play for DN and I want to know if you want me to write it up and post it so you know where some of my ideas come from. Well, I'm heading to school. Ja ne!**


	3. Sakura Kiss

**A/N: Been a while, eh? I haven't been in a good mood to write so this is being forced typing. You see, my step-father has a tumor, my grandmother's in the hospital, and it's very difficult to be in a typing position. Also, the phones are ringing off the hook. Therefore, my concentration is shot. I have to thank the people who have added me and my stories to their favorites list. Please allow me to thank the reviewers as well! Especially my most frequent one, Angel. All of my reviewers inspire me to write. Without them, there would be NO STORY. Thank you, friends! Now, for the review section and then the forced chapter.**

**Under the Surface:**

**Twisted-Anime-Chick182: ****... that's so sad...**

**Reply: I know but it will all end well! …I think.**

**The Emo Angel of Death**I absolutley adored that story! I think it ended rather suddenly and randomly, though..

**Reply: Writer's block…What a curse. Yes, I know it was a sudden end. My only idea was the ending. But Deeper Below will be stretched.**

**Deeper Below:**

**Angel: That was awsome! I suppose that's one way to** get Lawliet to the hospital, ne? I like how you wrote in Roko that's pretty cool. Squee L felt the baby kick -. That's so cute!

**Reply: ZOMG FANGIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! runs and hides**

**Taishaku Kaiten: **... i could have SWORN i wrote a way longer review than that... oops...  
If it was me, i would have held off the meeting for a while, but i dont know what you have in mind for a plot for this story... i would have gone for the classic "Decides to move on, not knowing that L was back, then L sees them and is all depressed and crap- and doesnt trust that Hikaru actually loves him anymore and blah blah blah they make up happily ever after"  
thats the gist of what my last review said... except modified to fit this chapter... er... riight... i dont really have much criticism for ya, which is surprisingly good!  
L: munches on chocolate  
Kai: wait- how'd you escape from the new chains?!?!  
Light: Yeah, and why didnt you help me out of mine?!?!  
L:Because you're kira... and as for you, kai, you forgot to latch the lock...  
Kai: damn... again??  
L: Yup! chibi grin  
Dante DMC3: wait... how'd i get here?  
Vergil DMC3: iunno... OH LOOK, A BUNNY! (vergil's A.D.D. ... inside joke)  
L: a bunny? WHERE?! Chases the bunny with vergil  
Light: Still in chains ... er... this review went down the drains, ne?  
Kai: DONT HURT THE BUNNY!! I WANNA CATCH IT! Chases bunny as well  
Dante: er... clicks send

**Reply: …Okay, then…But yes, I was going to have that happen. But, if Hikaru had gotten over it, L wouldn't have been able to stay. Btw, THANKS DANTE!!! ((For ending the review….))**

**The Emo Angel of Death: **I'm begging you, continue! This is one ofthe vest stories I've read! Please hurry and continue!

**Reply: Uhh…You meant "best" right?**

**SabakuNoGaara426: **good job on the Death Note stories. i love them. and the DN role play sounds good. i'll read it

**Reply: Okay, thanks. And I'll post the Role Play after I get this story finished.**

**Deeper Below**

**Chapter 3: "Sakura Kiss"**

Hikaru stared straight ahead as she sat in the car. She was holding the small infant in her arms. Lawliet looked at her as he sat in his normal way. He glanced at the chauffeur before looking at her again. "Have you made any new songs, Hikaru?" He asked. She looked up at him. "Yeah…I'll assume you want to hear it?" A nod was the reply.

_Kiss kiss fall in love. Maybe you're my love!_

_When I think of it, I'm always next to you. But do you really hate it? Like it? Am I delusional? If I could see my own feelings clearly, even a lady or a host, I wouldn't care…The reason that people come to love one another is different for everyone, but maybe you're my love!_

_I want to see you now, you're so nice. When the cherry blossom kiss blossoms, let's love in full glory. Now is more essential than the future. A beautiful love of spring is the aesthetic of a blossoming maiden!_

_For instance, I want to find the you I do not yet know, but I am scared to, too. Denim to frills, casual to China. Every time we meet I transform, get ready, play! The doors of love I open, one after another. Loaded with thrills, let's love like no one else! _

_Even on the busy days we pass each other, cherry blossom kiss. It's love in full glory, almost so much it's sad! Let's accept our weak spots. Our touching love is undefeatable, let's make it bloom, we're the stars._

_I won't lose to the dazzling sky. Let's make memories now—let's love like no one else! I want to see you now, you're so nice. When the cherry blossom kiss blossoms, let's love in full glory. Now is more essential than the future. A beautiful love of spring is the aesthetic of a blossoming maiden—yeah! Is the aesthetic of a blossoming maiden! Kiss kiss fall in love! Maybe you're my love!_

_**[Not my song. Go on YouTube and search "Sakura Kiss Chieco Kawabe".**_

Lawliet looked at her. He raised an eyebrow. "That's cuter than most of the songs you sing."

"I know. But you'll love watching me and my band performing the Cell Block Tango."

"I bet I will…"

The rest of the ride was in silence. As soon as they arrived at Hikaru's home, Hikaru flinched. She unlocked the door to the unkempt house. Lawliet glanced at the door as it opened and was shocked at the old dried blood, although it couldn't be older than a few months. He stepped in and looked around. Two spots precisely. He looked at Hikaru with his questioning dark eyes, expecting an answer. Hikaru sighed slightly and motioned for Lawliet to follow her into the untouched living room. Lawliet followed with his normal slouched position.

Hikaru sat on a couch, not allowing the baby to leave her arms. Lawliet sat next to her and hugged her to his side. He tilted his head at her and she took a deep breath. "About three months ago, I was admitted to the hospital but because…Well…A robber got in after my brother had gotten home…And I wasn't back yet…When I got home, he was escaping…My brother and mother were dead and…I called an ambulance…And the police took me to the hospital because I was pregnant…And I now need to have a guardian…Or I can't live here until June when I turn eighteen…"

"Hmm…Well, I can be your legal guardian. And I'm sure we can wait a few months before we have sex," he replied. Hikaru nearly fell off the couch at that statement. "IS YOUR HEAD IN A GUTTER?!" She shouted. Lawliet chuckled before nodding.

**A/N: This is all I can do right now for this story. I'm going to get some Inuyasha ideas out by writing an Inuyasha fanfic titled "Love Thy Father…Or Grandfather?" So, I will talk to you all later. Keep an eye out and I'm sorry about my concentration issues. Oh, and if you want to see the picture I have for my Death Note Role Play (which will apparently become Hikaru x L), email me with the subject "Hikaru and L Picture" ok? See ya'!**

**Ina Sama**


End file.
